


神爱世人，而我……

by reiyuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crazy, Crazy Dimitri, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *FE风花雪月*库洛德→帝弥托利→（库洛德）*疯狮警告，角色死亡预警*if，瞎编，致郁*血腥描写注意





	神爱世人，而我……

“库洛德大人，您今天也来啦。”  
“情况怎么样？”  
“呃……不怎么好，还是老样子，谁的话也听不进。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”作出了简单的答复后，小麦色皮肤的男子伸手打开了面前的铁门。明明时值盛夏，一股刺骨的寒意却迎面而来，使他打了个寒颤。  
“等等，库洛德大人！我觉得他并不是能被人探视的状态！您可是、您可是……”  
“没事，”库洛德温和地笑了笑，“没事的，你走吧。”  
守卫见状，也只能无奈地笑了几声，任凭领主大人走了进去。  
看着逐渐远去的库洛德，他不禁陷入了沉思。不仅是他想不通，知道这件事的所有人都想不通。  
仅仅是一名昔日同窗罢了，甚至都不在一个学级。  
那个发狂的男人，到底是有什么魔力，才会把一贯睿智冷静的领主给弄成了这样。

就像是为了模拟出法嘉斯原有的气候似的，地窖的通路旁堆满了冰块。  
库洛德果断地朝着地窖深处走去，脸上已经完全没了运筹帷幄时的余裕。  
位于走廊尽头的，是一间牢房。在铁黑色的栏杆之中，一名赤裸着上身的男子正低着头，平静地呼吸着。  
他的双手被锁链高高地吊起、并扯向两边，恰到好处的高度限制了他的行动，迫使他跪在地上。  
他的身上布满了冷兵器所造成的裂伤，虽然看起来可怕，然而在低温的控制之下却没流出太多血液。

“帝弥托利，抬起头来。”库洛德隔着栏杆，如此命令道。  
一阵白色的雾气，从帝弥托利的嘴边冒出。下个瞬间，他就像是一只苏醒的雄狮，剧烈地挣扎起来。  
锁链的碰撞声在地窖中回荡着，撕心裂肺的咆哮更是将库洛德的耳朵震得生疼。  
“艾戴尔贾特——！艾戴尔贾特、我要杀了你！！”  
“她不在这里。”库洛德淡淡地答道。他的声音很小，不可能传到帝弥托利的耳中，可他还是说了。  
“艾戴尔贾特——艾戴尔贾特！”  
“而且……”说到这时，库洛德不知为何停了下来。就像是感应到了什么似的，帝弥托利也停止了咆哮。

他皱着眉，眼里尽是火焰；他咬着牙，一阵接一阵的雾气从他的嘴边飘出。  
他看着库洛德打开牢门，蹲在了自己面前；他看着这个神秘的男人，第一次在自己面前流露出了感情。  
库洛德皱着眉，脸上写满了歉意。他努力挤出了一丝苦笑，有气无力地说道，“贝雷特老师站到了艾戴尔贾特那边。同时拥有纹章之力以及神之眷顾的她，已经是谁都无法阻止的了。”  
“不可能……这不可能，老师他、”帝弥托利略显慌张地问道，“老师他不是死了吗？”  
库洛德平静地摇了摇头，“我也以为他死了。然而就在数日前，我在战场看到了他。”  
“……”  
“他挥舞着天帝之剑，就像是个没有感情的机器，将我的同伴杀戮殆尽。”  
“……？”  
“希尔妲保护了我，并且为我争取到了和他们两人对话的机会。”  
“……”  
“艾戴尔贾特说，等到她彻底消除了纹章制度、彻底铲除了人类的信仰后，这个世界就会变好了。我问她，这个过程需要多久。五年、十年、还是更久？她没有回答我，而是用了一句连小孩子都不会信的诡辩。”  
“神之光芒降临于大地之时……”说完后，库洛德忍不住笑出了声，“到时候人都死光了。就算真的有神明存在，就算神光真的笼罩了这片土地，又会有几名生存者敢从阴暗的地窖中走出，去享受阳光的滋润呢？”  
“说什么神光，明明她自己就是个抛弃了信仰的人，还谈什么神光……”  
库洛德就像是在发泄自己的不满一般，滔滔不绝地说着自己的看法。  
在察觉到帝弥托利已经没有任何敌意后，甚至离他更近了些。  
“抱歉，让你听了这么多废话。我本来就只剩下一到两个团的战力，就在刚才，我已经命令他们解散了。反正不论如何也无法抗衡，还不如让他们回去和家人见上最后一面，你说对吧？”  
“……”

看着死死盯着自己的帝弥托利，库洛德笑着拥上了他的脖颈。  
肌肤的触碰，比外界的感觉要刺激百倍；在这间寒冷的地窖之中，一具微热的躯体是有着魔力的。  
帝弥托利剧烈的挣扎着，锁链的动静比刚才的大了很多倍，可他却没有发出一声叫喊。  
库洛德用自己的脸轻轻碰了碰对方的，然后伸出手，抚摸着那头金发。  
就像是在安抚一头暴怒的雄狮一般，既小心、又轻柔。  
“我啊，有一件后悔的事。”库洛德贴在帝弥托利的耳边，轻声说道，“如果在学校里我能更努力一点，把老师拉到自己这边的话，也许就不会变成这样了。”  
随着话语的持续，帝弥托利的挣扎也有所缓和。宛如霹雷一般的碰撞逐渐变为了废墟中的细雨，撩人心弦。  
“可有一件事，我却毫不后悔。”库洛德把头埋到了对方的乱发之中，“那就是救回了你。”  
“在那个学校里，大家都心怀鬼胎，各有各的目的。而我又是个多疑多虑的人，表面看起来轻松，实际上每晚都焦虑到睡不好觉。特别是在舞会前夜，艾戴尔贾特的目的已经暴露无遗，可你却……”  
说到这里，库洛德突然推开了帝弥托利，然后像个小孩子一般爽朗地笑出了声，“可你却毫无察觉，就像是个不谙世事的孩子，甚至连危机感都没有。该说你迟钝，还是该说你傻呢……”  
“可是，”库洛德重新抱住了对方，“帝弥托利，我很羡慕你。在那个尔虞我诈的学校里，你明明是受伤最重的，却是最单纯的那个。”  
这么说着，库洛德悄悄抬起手臂，解开了他右手的镣铐。  
“如果说那时候的我一直行走在淤泥之中的话，你就是那道指引着我的光芒……”  
说完后，库洛德又解开了另一边，“帝弥托利，如今的我也是孤身一人了。我想……”

双手获得解放后，帝弥托利做的第一件事便是紧紧地拥住了库洛德。  
但他的拥抱中却没有任何温柔的意思，只是单纯地想要利用自己的怪力，使眼前的敌人沉默。  
骨骼的断裂声非常清脆，大概是刺入了什么脏器吧，他的嘴边甚至流出了一些血沫。  
“这就是你的答案吗……？”库洛德苦笑着闭上了眼。  
“这些话，如果你在五年前说就好了。”帝弥托利的声音非常平稳，就像是从未疯过一般，“不好意思……我已经没有陪你玩过家家的时间了。”  
“帝弥……你会死的。”  
“即使我不去做，也会死。”  
“……”  
看着沉默不语的库洛德，帝弥托利稍稍偏头，咬上了他的脖颈。温热的血液瞬间喷出，填满了帝弥托利的口腔。来不及吞下的，则是沿着他的嘴角滴落到了库洛德的脖颈之中。  
数秒后，喷溅的鲜血转为平静，帝弥托利也调转方向，轻轻吻了吻库洛德的嘴唇。  
由于失血过多，库洛德已经处在失去意识的边缘。可唇上传来的黏腻触感，还是令他微微颤了几下。  
“我会带着你的意识前行的，即便我不会成功。”

数月后，一名身披法嘉斯以及联盟国旗的金发男子出现在了艾戴尔贾特以及贝雷特的寝宫之中。  
虽然他拥有堪称怪物的力量，确依然敌不过手持神器的昔日恩师。  
据说，他是笑着被天帝之剑贯穿心脏的。  
至于原因，没有人知道。

-END-


End file.
